Zettai wa boku da! Onegaishimasu
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Ayaahhhh ayo! Uyang seperti Seita! Jettai wa boku da!"


" **Zettai wa boku da!" Onegaishimasu.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typos, crack, plotless, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryouta membenamkan wajahnya ke bagian punggung sofa menahan tawa. Seijuuro menyipitkan mata ke arah pasangan hidupnya itu kesal. Seita melompat-lompat di atas sofa dengan pipi gembungnya dan mata yang sengaja dilebarkan untuk meluluhkan hati Seijuuro.

"Ayah~" Anak empat tahun itu sekali lagi merengek. "Seita mau lihat!"

"Seita." Seijuuro mencoba tetap kalem pada putranya. Antara gemas dan panas, pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ayah masih lelah, besok ya?"

"Tapi…" Seita berhenti lompat-lompat. Bibir mengerucut maju dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke arah Seijuuro. "Seita mau dengar ayah c'karang! Besok ayah cibuk!"

"Seicchi- pfft –mengalah- hahaha- saja- khm"

"Ryouta, diam."

Seijuuro tahu si pirang itu malah makin ingin tertawa. Lihat saja wajah yang makin tidak kelihatan karena si pirang itu makin susah meredam suaranya.

"Ayah~! Seita mau lihat!" Dan si kecil kesayangannya itu masih terus mencicit. Ingin rasanya Seijuuro untuk sesaat mencoret Seita dari daftar kesayangan.

" _Jettai wa boku da!_ " ( _Zettai wa boku da)_ Si kecil berkicau bahagia.

Seita menatap Seijuuro dengan mata bulatnya dan pipi tembem percaya diri.

Seijuuro tidak bisa memutuskan apa ia perlu merekam betapa imut anaknya itu atau menggubur diri sendiri saat itu.

"Ayaahhhh ayo! Uyang seperti Seita!"

Sudah sekian lama sejak kalimat sakral dirinya yang lain itu tak terucap karena mereka sudah jadi kesatuan sekarang. Sekarang, disuruh mengulang kalimat itu rasanya memalukan sekali.

"Kalau Seita tidur sekarang, nanti ayah belikan mainan baru." Katanya merayu, mendekat pada si kecil yang masih melihatnya dengan dua mata bening penuh kepolosan.

"Mainana Seita banyak, yah." Anak itu menatap ayahnya lebih intens. "Seita maunya ayah biyang, _jettei wa boku da!_ " Seijuuro mati gaya.

Dia mendehem sekali, memberi death glare pada Ryouta yang mengintip dari tempatnya. Sudah pasti ini ulah istrinya itu. Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah." Makin di tolak akan makin membuat Seita keras kepala dan anak itu malah akan rewel tiap hari.

Ia berdehem sekali, mencoba melapalkan kalimat itu lagi beserta attributnya. Sejujurnya dia ragu akan hasilnya, tapi lebih baik daripada membuat si kecil itu makin menuntut.

" _Zettai wa boku da_." Ucapnya, suara lembut, tentu saja tanpa ujung menyengat khas bokushi dan membuat pernyataan itu kedengaran lucu.

Ryouta di pojok sofa tewas menahan tawa sampai air mata keluar di ujung mata, sedang Seita cemberut. "Ayahhh lagi! Yang cerius!" pinta si anak. Turun dari sofa perlahan lahan dengan kaki kecilnya kemudian berdiri di depan ayahnya dengan mata polosnya.

"Jettai wa boku da!" Bocah itu setengah memekik dengan suara cemprengnya dan mata dibuat serius.

Dalam kepala, Seijuuro membuat mental note, awas saja Ryouta nanti kalau mereka sudah di kamar.

"Ceperti yang di video! Ayo ayah! _Jettai wa boku da!_ "

Satu lagi, simpan video review pertandingan basket mereka dulu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Seita. Bisa-bisa dia dihantui dengan kalimat itu tiap hari, dan kalimat-kalimat lainnya.

Seijuuro menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk benar-benar serius kali ini. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menatap lurus ke Seita.

"Zettai wa boku da." Ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih dingin.

Mulut si kecil terbuka sedikit, kagum. Untuk sesaat, Ryouta berhenti tertawa.

"Keyen! Lagi ayah! Jettai wa boku da!"

Dan si pirang itu tertawa lagi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal sofa ketika sekali lagi suaminya itu memberi sorot tajam.

"Ayah! Lagi!"

Si kecil itu mengguncang kaki ayahnya dan mencoba meniru apa yang baru dilakukan sang ayah.

"Jettai wa boku da!"

Seijuuro menepuk wajahnya tak berdaya. Seita memandangnya dengan dua mata bulat penuh keingintahuan yang membuat gemas. Keimutan si kecil itu benar-benar berhaya untuk kewarasannya.

.

.

"Ayolahh Seicchi, Seita hanya penasaran."

Ryouta mencoba kabur dari dekapan kekasihnya itu yang sekarang sedang menatapnya bagai pemangsa kelaparan. Dia cuma bisa menunjukan senyum grogi ketika Seijuuro masih lurus menatap matanya.

"Tetap saja kau akan dihukum malam ini Ryouta."

Wajah serius kepala keluarga Akashi itu berubah, seringai tajam penuh bahaya.

" _My words is absolute, no?"_

Ryouta hanya bisa menelan ludah susah payah.

.

.

"Papa! Seita mau lihat video yang lain!"

Di ruang keluarga, saat mereka bertiga sedang santai menikmati hari minggu, Seita naik ke pangkuan Ryouta dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Seijuuro di bagian sofa lainnya dengan hikmat menikmati teh dalam cangkir.

Ryouta tertawa kaku, melirik Seijuuro yang hanya melihatnya dari sudut mata dan memperlihatkan sudut bibir yang terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Uhm, Sei-chan, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita membuat cookies?"

Seita menggembungkan pipinya dan mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya, memohon.

Ryouta meringis serba-salah, dia benar-benar kapok di hukum Seijuuro.

 **THE END**


End file.
